Betrayed by Your Own Kind
by JennRay-Cullen
Summary: MY FIRST STORY Im open to pointers! The Cullens are betrayed by whom the considered thire own kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed by Your Own Kind.**

_By JennRay_

It was a wonderful thing, having Jacob at my side. He was always so caring and protective over me, even when it came to my parents. Jacob and I had been married for exactly an hour. I sat on the plane in my first class seat. My parents had paid for Jacob and I to have a honeymoon on Isle Esme, the same place my mother and father had thire honeymoon. My father, Edward Cullen was not happy with this, and my mother, Bella Cullen was a litte nervous.

"Honey?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay? You havn't said much" My husband responded

"Oh yes! Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" When Jacob said that it always reminded me of the stories my mother and father would tell me. My dad was always asking my mom what she was thinking.

"How happy I am, and what we are gunna get to do when we get to the Island of course" I gave him a huge smile. He laughed a little and leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

I had to admit, I loved it when he kissed me. I really did love him, somtimes it was hard to believe, that maybe I just fell in "love" with him cause he had imprinted on me. No, I was really in love! It was like _I_ had imprinted on him.

We sat chattering on the plane about what we were going to do, when we arrived. I sat still, crushing my fingers into the seat's arms. I had never been on a plane, everytime we took a trip we drove or ran. I closed my eyes tightly has the plane jerked when the wheels finaly hit the ground. Jacob smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

When we got off the plane, Jacob wait for out bags to arrive off the belt while I ran outside to catch a cab, when I seen a tall dark man holding a sign that read "Mr. and Mrs. Black."

I walked torwards the man with a twitch forming in my eye, had my father and mother also rented us a car?

"Mrs. Black?" The tall man said.

"Uhh, Yes?" I said looking at him with confusion. Jacob walked out the automatic doors with 4 heavily packed suit cases in his arms. He sat them down in front the man and shook the mans hand.

"Hello, you must be Hank!" Jacob said, as he placed a arm around my shoulders.

"Yes sir." Hank said, strugling to pick up two of our bags. "Right this way"

Jacob scooped up the too other suit cases in one hand and we followed Hank to a slick black old fashioned limmo.

"Wait so you knew my parents rented us a car?" I asked my husband looking up at him with anger growing on my face. He chuckled.

"I didn't at first. Edward texted me and told me to look for Hank while you were asleep on the plane." He said, holding up the phone so I could see the text.

"Oh, Okay" I said not thinking about it anymore.

We rode in the back of our shiny limmo to the docks and boarded a small white ship, which Hank drove to. He pulled the boat up to a big island. He jumped out, handing our bags and a phone number to Jacob. "Call this number whenever you are in need of assistance and I will arrive to pick you up." Hank had said as he handed the card to Jacob. Jacob smiled and picked our bags up and we walked up the path hand in hand.

I started to see what my mother had told me, a sandy path leading from the dock and threw the trees and plants, and then the bright lights comming threw the tree's limbs as we gained distance on the house. I was reliving my mothers most prized memory. Jacob sat the suit cases on the ground and opended the door, reaviling the beautiful insides of the house.

"Wow!" Jacob spat out

"Yeah! It's beautiful here isnt it? Even in the dark!" I giggled and started to walk into the house.

Jacob scooped me up, before I could take even a step closer to the door.

"I wouldn't know! My eyes havn't left you since we arrived. The moonlight makes u look so beautiful, Nessie" Jacob said.

I giggled. "Nicly said sweetie. Now lets go in, im very sleepy."

Jacob walked threw the door way, me sitting in one arm, the bags in the other. He sat the bags down behind the cozy couch sitting in front of a big T.V. and continued to walk farther into the house. We passed a huge bathroom, and a couple of bedrooms that weren't finished.

"Hmm." Jacob huffed out

"What?"

"A note, from Edward. It says that Esme apologizes about the house's conditon. They are adding a few more rooms and repainted the the whole house."

That explained the drying paint smell and the unfinished rooms.

"It says that no one will be here working on the house while we're staying." Jacob continued.

"Hmm.." Was all I managed to say.

"What are you thinking, honey?" Jacob asked, kinda worried.

I touched my hand to his cheek showing him that I was exhausted and just needed some sleep.

He agreed with me and carried me to a small light green room with a decent sized bed, that had a darker green bedding set. He gently laid me down and we slept soundly cuddle together as husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Betrayed by Your Own Kind**

**by JennRay**

**I woke up before Jacob this morning. I could hardly remeber where I was. "**_**Uh, a green room?" **_** I thought. I sat up, yes Jacob was still asleep. I looked around and seen the sun shining threw the almost white-green curtains, I peeked threw them. There was trees, and I could here the splash of waves. I walked into another room, and seen a yellow paper laying on the ground. It was from my father, something about the rooms. I peeked around the corner and seen unfinished rooms white plastic as windows and doors. **

**"Honey?" A tired voice said behind me. I flung my body around finding Jacob rubbing his eyes and squinting trying to shield them from the brightness of the house. **

**"Jacob, sweetie, where are we?" I asked, running into his arms.**

**"Honey, were at Isle Esme. We arrived early this morning, dont you remember?" **

**I looked around, trying to remeber what he had told me. "Uhh, no." **

**"You must've been alot more tired then I had thought. This is our honeymoon. Same spot Bella and the blood.. your father came." Jacob never had stopped calling my dad a bloodsucker, or leech. Of course my dad would never stop calling Jacob a mutt or pup. **

**"Oh." Was all I managed to get out, before a hard knocking sound raced into my ears. Jacob kissed me lightly on the forehead and walked to answer the door. I stood there, mumbling to myself and looking around. I did remeber marrying Jacob, thats one thing I deffently couldn't forget, but comming to Isle Esme. I knew where I was, I just didn't remeber comming. I walked to the front room, still eyeing the place, hoping something could help me remeber this place. **

**"Hank was here. Said there was some storming comming our way, but they shouldn't be bad." Jacob had said, turning torward me while looking at a paper in his hands. "Edward sent this. It's addressed to you."**

**I took the pale yellowed paper and opened the folds. "**_**I hope your flight was well, as well as I hope you're happy. Your mother and I have arranged several things you could do on the main land and some things will be arriving on the island. It's part of our wedding gift to you and Jacob. Enjoy sweetheart. We love you dearly, Mom and Dad." **_**So they had plans for us? I'm sure they made them just to get us into the public eye, or out to do something so we couldn't be attracted to one another. I slid my finger out from under the paper and pulled out a schedule of where we could be and what we would be doing. I sighed and posted the schedul onto the fridge.**

**"Dad and mom have made some planes for us." I told Jacob, hoping he wouldn't wanna go.**

**"Really?" He replyed looking at the paper. "It looks like they've ordered us breakfast this morning." He mentioned as a knock on the door doomed agian. Hank wheeld in a cart of fruits, pancakes, waffles, all sorts of syrup, bacon, eggs, toast, and a varity of pitchers with diffrent liquids swimming around inside.**

**"Wow" Jacob said stuffing a peice of bacon in his mouth. "Thanks Hank"**

**"Of course sir. When will you like me to be back to pick you up for your day? Mr. Cullen said you would be wanting to go to the main land." Hank said.**

**"Uhh, well come back in 2 hours. We're not sure if we want to follow Mr. Cullen's schedule." Jacob politely said.**

**Thank goodness he wasn't gunna make me go. I smiled at my husband as he wheeled the cart into the kitchen where I had been standing. **

**"Your dad over does himself you know." Jacob said with a little chuckle in his voice.**

**"Mom always said he did." **

**"Eat, I can hear your stomach growling." **

**"No, I dont think human food is going to fix how hungry I am. Mind if I go hunt?" **

**"Mm, nope. Your dad don't want you hunting. Said something about it's not safe, and Esme dont want her island to stink of dead flesh." He laughed.**

**I just rolled my eyes and enjoyed my breakfast with my husband.**

**We sat on the couch and watching some T.V. while Jacob laid soft kisses down my neck and shoulders. **

**"Mmm." He said looking up at me.**

**"What?" **

**"I'm not sure. Kissing you makes my throat tingle." He said letting out a soft flirty growl. "You wanna go to the main land and follow your dad's schedul today?"**

**"Do you?" **

**"I do, but i'll stay here if you like. I don't mind where we are, as long as I always have you." He smiled as he said this.**

**"Uhh, okay lets go then." I said, regretting it as soon as it slipped from my lips. **

**We got ready to go to the main land, unpacking and putting away our clothes into the green room's closet as we went. "**_**Knock Knock"**_

**"I'll get it this time sweetie!" I called as Jacob stepped out of the shower.**

**I walked opend the door and seen an odd, but familar young man standing before me in red shorts, but no shirt. He was pale and sparkled. **

**"Uhh, yes?" I said**

**"Mrs. Black! I'm Tanner! Garret and Kate's son" Tanner replied.**

**"Vampire's can't have kids, nice try." I blurted out.**

**Tanner laughed "Well, I'm an adopted son. Like your father is to Carlise and Esme." He said as he caught his breath. His eyes were red, and he smiled as if he was about to attack. This scared me.**

**"I'll be back. I need to call my father." I closed the door and raced to kitchen. **

**"DAD!" I screamed into the phone.**

**"What is it Nessie?! Whats wrong?!" Edward replied.**

**"Whos Tanner!? Why is he here?!" **

**"Tanner is our friend's son. Kate and Garret. You know-"**

**"Yes, I know!" I spat out inturputing my father. "His eyes are red!" **

**"Yes, His family feeds on humans Nessie, but he wont hurt you or Jacob I promise." My father comforted me.**

**"Okay." I said, hanging up the phone. I trusted my dad, but some how that just didnt seem right. My father was protective. Theres no way he would have sent a murder to my honeymoon. Jacob walked into the kitchen now, braiding his long black hair over his shoulder. **

**"Everything okay?" He said, looking at my tightend face.**

**"Uhh, Yeah" I said, placing my hand on his cheek showing him the boy named Tanner still waiting at our door, and the conversation with my father. **

**"Hmm, well if Edward says it's okay, then it's okay Nessie. Besides, I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that." Jacob said, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer. I kissed him lightly on the lips and followed my husband out of the house, and into what I hope wasn't danger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**by JennRay**

Jacob and I sat in the back of the boat as Tanner pulled on a sweat shirt, a pair of jeans, and dabbed on pale white paint onto his face before pulling on some gloves, this hid the sparkle of his skin. Jacob was sitting next to me, wrinkling his nose as Tanner's sent came flying into his face. He lightly kissed me on the cheek and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"You look beautiful today Nessie." He complimented me.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips biting his bottom one as I pulled away from him. He smiled under my mouth and sighed as I pulled away. As I looked up Tanner's phone started to ring, a loud ring that shouted over the roar of the motorboat. I heard a voice mumbling on the other line.

"Yes." Tanner replied. "I have them right here."

I heard the mumble agian, only making out the words "did" and "throw"

Did and throw? What was the mumbled voice talking about?

I heard the click of Tanner's phone as he slapped it shut.

"Almost there Mr. and !" Tanner shouted, obviously thinking we couldn't hear him.

"Nessie and Jacob will do fine." I snapped at him.

"My apologizes." Tanner said calmly.

I turned to Jacob who was watching the waves slash behind us and letting his tounge hang out as if panting like a dog. I giggled at this site of him.

"What?!" He said pushing his tounge back into his mouth and smiling at me.

The smile faded from my face, making his fade too.

"Honey?" Jacob said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders "Whats wrong?"

I touched his face, as Tanner grabbed my hand and a vampire I didnt reconize pinned Jacob to the floor of the boat.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel the anger growing inside me as I watch Tanner placing a peice of duck tape across my wifes beautiful, perfect mouth. I could feel my body shaking when Tanner tied a rope around Nessies body, and when he threw her to the ground next to me, busting her head open and letting her blood spill I phased. This action caused the two vampires that I had hardly noticed to fly into the air. I growled and snarled at Tanner, who had pressed his body into a deffence position. He sniffed the air, taking in the smell of Nessie's blood and launched himself down on top of her. I bit into his side and threw him against a wall and spit the chunk of vampire flesh out of my mouth.

"No one told me that Jacob Black was a werewolf" Tanner laughed as he stood up. I let a low growl escape my throat, keeping my eyes on only him.

He threw himself forward agian, at me this time. His head went into my side and we rolled giving me the chance of winning. I flipped over quickly and pinned him into the boats wooden floors, ripping his head off and watching his body squirm underneath me. Lucky for him I didn't have a match on me.

_"Nessie!"_ I thought turning my head and finding her gone. I searched the whole boat, knowing they were not stupid enough to stick around while a werewolf was on the boat. I didn't find her, so I waded out into the water, diving under the surface as far I could go and sometimes forcing myself a little farther. She was no where to be found. I started to whimper as I drove the boat back to the island, crashing it into the land. I jumped out of the boat and retook my human form as I passed threw the rubbish and into the house. I picked up and phone and dialed the Cullen's house. "Ring, Ring" I let a tear slip as no one answered the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------

I gasped for air threw the tape that covered my mouth as the red eyed vampire pushed me threw a waterfall and into a dark cave. We walked threw the cave for a long time, I thought it was never going to end. Then I seen my dad standing in a ray of sunlight. I dropped to my knees crying, knowing I was going to be safe. A vampire threw grabbed the roped that my hands were tangled up in and drug me to my fathers feet. Edward looked up and I seen his eyes blood red. My dad was apart of this! How could he! I thought he loved me! I started to cry and mumble threw the duck tape. Edward laughed and leaned down and kissed my cheek. He grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to look at what I was missing. My whole family tied to a wall, blood dripping down thire faces. My mother and uncle Jasper was going crazy. Trying to break free of the chains that held them there. I could smell the blood now, it brought more tears to my eyes.

"You'll do as I say no Nessie" My red eyed father said to me. "Or this sight will be much worse."

I nodded, knowing I couldn't stand to see them at a worse state.

A laugh slipped threw every red eyed vampire present, as my mother bit into my father's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

by JennRay

I swam the ocean, or what I could of it, looking for my wife. She had to be here, she had to be. They were vampires, just because they were dead and no need to breath under water didn't mean they could live under there. Right?

"No they couldn't" I told myself shaking my head. I made a lap around the island once more before I swam to shore and ran inside to try to call the Cullen's house agian. No answer, not even a bloody answering machine. I called Edward's phone, then Carlise's and I even forced myself to call blondie. No answer, and again no voice mails. I slammed my head into the counter trying to keep myself together.

"Call Sam!" I shouted out loud.I picked up the phone and dialed Sam Uley's number. "Ring ring."

No answer. I growled slamming the phone back on the hook.

"WHO ELSE?!" I screamed rattling the house. "Seth!"

I dialed Seth's number as fast as I could, messing up a few times.

"Hello?" A speaky female voice said.

"Leah! It's Jake, put Seth on the phone it's an emergency!" I spat out, almost yelling.

"He's out with Sam and Emily, they found him a da-"

"I don't care Leah! I'm sorry. Do me a favor please?" I interuptted.

"Yeah, anything." Leah replied calmly

"Run to the Cullen's house! Tell them Nessie has been taken by thire own kind! Please Leah!"

"Okay, yeah. I'm going now."

-----------

I ran and ran. Threw the woods and in the deep dark ditches beside the roads.

"Leah?" A voice in my head shouted "Where are you going?"

I thought of what Jake told me, and heard nothing but hard gasps echoing in my head.

"We're comming Leah" Sam shouted at me. I nodded in responce, knowing he couldn't see me.

I was the first to arrive to the Cullen's of course. I ran to the front pourch and scratched on the door, it opened. I slide in open with my nose, vampire stink clouding the air around me. The house was a wreck. Glass everywhere from the busted windows, Edward's piano smashed to little splinter like wooden peices. The kitchen's fridge was upside down slammed into the opposite wall where it normaly stood, the stove was smashed back into the wall with shoulder marks imprinted into it. I ran upstairs, the stairs creeked as I jumped over a hole that looked like something Emmet could have done. Alices bedroom was destroyed, he clothes scattered around, as was the other bedrooms too. I ran outside, to Edward and Bella's cottage. It was also destroyed, I walked threw each part, memorizing what I seen and sending it threw the minds of the pack that were starting to gain distance on me. I could hear shallow breathing as I walked towards a destroyed bed room.

"Hello?" I heard a sweet, but hurting voice call to me. I rounded the corner and under the bed laid a human girl, biting her lip as she bled across the ground. I ran to her and drug her out from under the bed, laid her over my back and quickly ran her to Sam.

-----------

I watched as my mother tore into my fathers arm. Leaving it to hang by nothing but bone. My father did nothing but sit there and let her do it, showing no sign of pain or jerking away from her sharp venomis teeth. My uncle Jasper sent the emotion of rage over all of us, spreading it to all of the red eyed vampires who stood in a small circle around me.

"Tell us your talent small one" The red eyed vampire who appread to be my father asked me.

I shook my head from his hand that had been forcing me to look at him.

"What do you want with my talent?" I snapped at him

He laughed, gripping my face harder, slightly crushing my jaw bone beneath his fingers. "I know your human, girl! I can hear your heart and smell your blood, but your bones and skin are to tough to be full blooded human." He laughed once again. "Am I right?"

I glared at him, growling as I showed my teeth to him.

"So I am." He chuckled as he started to walk away from me. "lets make a deal. You tell me what you are, how you became that way, and what your talent is, and in return. I'll tell you mine."

He let an awfule, evil smile slip from his lips as he turned to face me once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Betrayed**

**by Jennray**

I walked into the room where the girl laid sleeping. Sam was on the phone with Jacob, yelling and telling him to calm down. Sam, Embry, and Pual were all going to the island with Jacob to try to find Jacob's wife and the leeches they both called family. I, on the other hand was forced to stay and ease the girl, since I was the only female werewolf. I started to unwrap the bandages around the girls arms and shoulders when she let a ear peircing scream escape her lips. I clamped my hand over her mouth and gave her a sweet smile.

"It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help! My name is Leah" I said, removing my hand from her mouth and holding it out for her to shake.

Her shakey hand clasped mine and she lightly fell back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Whats your name?" I asked her, returning to cleaning her wounds.

"I'm not sure truthfuly, my" she paused and took a deep breath. "father called me Tasha."

"Okay, well Tasha. Where is your father?" I asked her calmly

"He left me."

"Your mother?"

"I never had a mother. My father said she was a slut and got herselfed raped and murdered. Not like it mattered tho. I had the cov.. the rest of my family."

_"Was it me or did she just about say coven?" _ I asked myself.

"How did you end up at the cottage?" I finaly asked her, reaching over her head to the night stand to grab fresh bandages and a white bottle.

"Uhh, My father took me there." She replied, wincing as I dabbed the liquid on her pale, swollen wounds.

"So thats when he left you. Why did he?" I asked

"He said he had a new daughter and I was pointless." She said, letting a tear slide down her cheek.

"Can you tell me what happend there? How did you get hurt and how the houses were destroyed"

"No." Was all she said.

I looked at her with flames burning in my eyes. She was still looking at the ceiling.

"You have to tell me Tasha. It's really important. Someone my whole family loves very much lived in those houses. We need to know what happend please." I begged her.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" She asked looking me in the eyes now.

I let a giggle slip from my throat and nodded to her.

"Vampires lived there. My father said they were to die, that if we didn't kill them then they would kill us one day."

I tensed and nodded again hoping she would continue.

"Why would you need to kill them?" I asked after she let a big sigh slip from her lips.

"Cause they were to powerful. We had to take charge." She spat out.

I looked at her, and smiled widely. "Do you believe in fairytales Tasha?"

She nodded and smiled back.

I told her the story of how La push was filled with werewolves. I told her the ledgends and about the treaty, and how we all broke it. I told her about Jacob and Nessie, thire family and mine too. I told her everything.

-----------

"Deal!" I shouted at my red eyed father.

He chuckled and quicky sat me into a stone chair and sat in one himself across from me.

"Ladies first." He said, still chuckling.

"I am a vampire, but I am a human. That is my father and mother." I said leaning my head torward my crazied mother and my statue like father.

"My father got my mother pregnant almost 20 years ago" I finished

"And your talent?" He asked, leaning forward.

"I can touch anyone's body and simply show them what is running threw my mind." I told him, tears starting to swell in my eyes.

"Hmm" He replied.

"Your turn!" I almost screamed at him.

"Very well. I am much like you young one." He said standing up and walking around my chair, his fingers lightly brushing my shoulders, tip to tip.

**A/N: Okay well theres chapter 5. I tried to make it long, and get Tasha's full story in there without it being boring, of course I want you guys to keep reading so I had to leave a little gut twisting mystery in there. Hehe. Chapter 6 will be about Evil Edward's story, his history! So reveiw and demand chapter 6 and it will come sooner! Thanks everyone!**

**Reveiw please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By JennRay**

_**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Well I havn't really gotten the feedback I'm wanting with this story. So I'm gunna be a meany and force reveiws out of you. This is the last chapter i'm going to be writing untill I get 5 reveiws. Come on people It's just five! No spamming it either! Thanks, and sorry I had to be mean!**_

**"I was born in the late 1600s. 1666 to be exact." I cringed at the number. "I live a hard life. My mother was a prostitute and I was the mistake. I never knew my father, I never wanted too. My mother even failed to catch his name." He said this all while pacing back and forth in front of my family, running his finger under my mothers chin when he stopped in front of her. **

**"Beautiful." He mumbled torwards my mother. **

**"Get your hands off her!" My real father snapped, the first time he had moved in days. **

**The evil Edward laughed and stepped back torwards me, feeling the sting of the stare my father gave him. **

**"My father ended up being a werewolf, as did I of course. The vampires of the town were causing a huge mess of the city and thats when I had my first phase. Almost. As I on my knees trying to resist the change in my body, a vampire bit me, attempting to suck my body clean of the red liquid. My body had changed enough, that I reach and crushed the vampires head in my hand, slinging it into a fire pit that already had the burnt remains of it's kind." He took a deep breath and walked to his stone chair in front of me. "Thats when I felt the fire, the burning in my neck. It was so painful I didn't even have a voice to scream. When I woke up in the spot I had fallen. I was something I didn't understand. I had to heart beat, and I wasn't breathing. Everying was so much more clear then It had been. I could see the litte pebbles of the bricks of the only house standing." He sighed at his thoughts, and stared over me head at something in the background. I was tempted to look and see what it was when I heard a familar voice. **

**"I'm back." It called from right above my head. I looked up to see the underneath of Tanner's chin. **

**"Awh. Tanner. Welcome back my son!" My evil father whispered to him. The exchanged a nod and Tanner whipped his body around to leave.**

**"Where's Jacob!" I shouted before I could realize what I had done.**

**I could hear Tanner's feet spin on the stone floor as he walked back torwards me. **

**"Don't tell her." My real father yelled across the room. "Stay away from her."**

**Tanner smiled and leaned down, his lips grazing my ear. "Dead!" He whispered. I felt the tears swell in my eyes, and I jumped up to run when two set of hands forced me to stay in my seat. I started to cry and scream as if I was in terrible pain. I heard chains rattled as my dad tried to free himself from the hold they had him in on the floor. **

**"Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" He shouted, still struggling to get away. I could tell this evil, red eyed clan had starved my family to the point they were weak enough that iron chains could hold them there. The tears began to fall heavily and I dropped to the floor as two familar hands replaced the four paler ones. I didn't dare look up to see who it was. I just sat there and cried as they held me close. **

**------------**

**I held my daughter to me as she greived for her husband. She eventualy fell asleep in my arms. I was pissed that this Tanner guy had come in and told such a terrible lie to my daughter. I wanted to rip his head off and dance around the fire as he burned to the deapths of hell, the place he belonged. Nessie and I had laid on the floor of a cellar for 3 days, before she started to wake. **

**"Goodmorning, pumpkin" I said to her, smiling so she wouldn't see the anger on my face. **

**"Dad?" She replied, rubbing her eyes with her fragil fists.**

**"Yes sweetie. It's me, I promise." **

**She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. **

**"Baby, what that bast... Tanner said was a lie. Jacob is alive, he's well and searching for you. I could see it in his mind. Sam is there too. They'll find us." I was cut off at the sound of sobs comming from my child. I pulled her in closer to finish my sentence. "They'll find us, and we'll get out of here. I promise." I held her, kissed her forehead, and hummed her music. **

**How could I lie to my girl like this? Her husband was dead. I seen his limp body laying on the ground text to Sam's in Tanner's head. I just had to calm her. I couldn't let her seem weak right now. None of us could be weak right now. That would just make them kill us faster. Vaycent and his vile, mixed blood of a clan. I snorted at the memory he had shown me in his head. he captured innocent human women and forced them to have his, or one of his son's babies. Then they fed on them. **

**"Towels." Said a weak, soft voice. **

**I looked up and seen a skinny, barly clothed women place towels and a bucket on the floor near the door. She smiled to me and laid down a needle and thick thread at well, eyeing my arm. **

**"The needle is made from vampire skin, the thread is thick enough it should hold it together long enough for your arm to heal faster." She said as she closed and locked the door. **

**"Thank you!" I yelled to her as I heard footsteps start to walk away. **

**I gently laid Nessie down on the hard ground and got up and walked over to the towels and hot water. I dipped a towel into the water and ran it across Nessie's forehead and arms. I ran it down her neck and across her collar bone. She woke then, gasping for air.**

**"Shh, It's okay sweetie. Just trying to get the dirt off. It will make you feel better." **

**She nodded and took the rag from my hand, turning away from me and wipeing her eyes. I walked back over and sat down on the floor and began to sew the damage my wife had done to my arm. The mussle and tissue had already started to grow back together, but the open wound still caused me very little pain. After I was done, I took Nessie's rag, washing it out and placed it back on her forehead. After that I took my own rag and wiped the blood from my face. I pulled my shirt off and wiped the drying blood from my shoulders and arms. As soon as all the blood was off my skin, I took a deep breath and relaxed against the wall. I had been holding my breath since they pretty much poured human blood down my familie's faces. **

**"Dad!" Nessie said softly. **

**"Yes sweety?" **

**"Jacob's alive right?" She asked. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to lie to my child again. **

**"Yes Renesemee. He's alive." I lied.**

**"No he's not!" She screamed at me. My eyes popped open and I ran to my daughters side trapping her in my arms. She let the image of Jacob's and Sam's limp bodies lay in the woods. **

**"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. **

**A/N: Okay there! hehe. So remeber to reveiw!!!! I just need 5! Spread this story around guys! Post the link to ANYTHING! lol... Thank you all for reading, and thank you those who have reveiwed! =] I love all my fans! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By JennRay**

**I had finaly calmed down, I held my breath for a very uncomfortable length of time. I was so weak, we all were very weak. When this clan showed up at our door we were just about to take off and hunt as a family. They took us of course, they are a much stronger bread. Alice seen them comming, but as soon as they took a step into our home her visions when dark. None of us could understand that. Here I was, human blood dripping down my face, I was ripping at the chains and stone wall. I could have easily broke threw these chains, but being so thirty even weakend my husband, but he had broken threw to get to our daughter. I tried, I wanted to be there for her too. I couldn't. I lean my head back against the stone wall that felt warm to my freezing skin when some pulled me up to my feet. I struggled to stand, my knees shaking and my head wanting to fall back to the ground. I looked up and into the eyes of a very beautiful vampire. "Can you walk?" He asked, placing hands on my shoulders. I attempted to take step and fell into his chest. He picked me up and walked, vampire speed down a long hall way, placing me in a huge room. There was red walls and carpet. There was windows, and I could tell they were hundereds stories high into the air. Even a vampire wouldn't like that fall. There was a long table, with stone chairs with gold goblets sitting in front of each. "Sit." The beautiful vampire told me, setting me back down on my feet. I pretty much limp my way over to a chair and sat down. **

**"She's in there?" I could hear what sounded like my husband but muffled. **

**"Yes sir." The beautiful vampire that helped me to this room said. **

**"Great! Grab the meal please Tanner." **

**The meal?! Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?! They didn't feed on animals, and then if they're bringing it to this room! I smacked my head down on the table and felt like a dry heaving until they entered. My head snapped up and I smiled as pleasently as I could. **

**"Bella!" My "husband" said to me.**

**I just nodded my head and looked down at the table.**

**"Bella, sweetheart. Would you like some dinner?" He said, smiling ear to ear.**

**I shook my head weakly. "You need blood Bella." He said sternly.**

**He almost did sound like Edward when he said that. I just nodded my head. He waved for Tanner to bring in pitchers filled with red liquids. I cringed and dropped my chin to my chest. I hated myself for going this low. I should be starving with the rest of my family. A hand was placed on my back, I quickly looked up to see Tanner's face. He smiled, and whispered "You are beautiful Bella" into my ear. I couldn't help but smile. He sat next to me and poured my goblet to the rim with blood, then his. He took a sip from his as he watched me from the corner of his eye. **

**"Human blood?" I asked, look torwards Tanner.**

**"It'll bring your strength back faster then animal blood, Bella" He said calmly, like it was no big deal to kill humans. I heard the dry roar in my stomach, something vampires got when starved. I let myself bring in a gasp of air and thats when it hit me. I picked up the goblet and chugged. I moaned when the goblet was empty. Human blood was so much more satisfying then animal. The way it slid down my throat was so nice, it would slide it didn't feel like it was sticking to my insides wanting to choke me. I took in another breath as Tanner giggled and poured me more. I chugged that too. When I stopped shaking and had my strength back Tanner escorted me to his room. A human maid brought me clothing and showed me to Tanner's huge stone bathroom. She let me shower and insisted that she did my hair and then sent me back out into Tanner's room. He was laying on his bed, eyes closed. "Tanner?" I asked. I heard a loud snore as he started to wake up. I was so confused! How could he sleep? He drank the blood and he has no heart beat. I listened closer to him, laying the side of my head on his chest. No heart beat, no blood rushing threw his vains. I could hear the pumping of his lungs tho. The gargling in his stomach. **

**"Bella?" I jumped back and smiled at him. **

**"Sorry. I thought you were asleep for a second." I said, still smiling.**

**He truly was beautiful. Thick blonde hair, perfect features, small but plump lips! I could see his thick body threw his shirt, he was as beauitful as Edward. I scanned his body untill my eyes landed on his. Red. His eyes were red with the blood we had drank. They were beautiful. The way the glistned, the way they would shake a little as he deeply stared back into my eyes. His eyes would have made me fall and shutter if I was human. He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me torwards him. My eyes never left his as he leaned down and pressed his lip to mine. My eyes started to flutterd closed, then a knock of the door sounded. Tanned jumped in my hold and raced over to the door and opening it. **

**"Bella!" Said a familar voice.**

**I looked up to see Jasper running torwards me and tugging me to his side protectivly. **

**"Bella! Are you okay?!" **

**"Yeah, I'm fine Jazzy." I said this as I pulled out of Jaspers grasp and walked over placing my hand in Tanners. Jasper gave me a wary looked, and then gasped as the maid took him to Tanner's bathroom. **

**-----------------------**

**I walked into the bathroom that maid lead me to. Tanner and Bella both were giving off a unbarble strength of love. Bella was falling for Tanner. **

**"Sir. Here are your clothes." The maid said as she ran the water.**

**"Thank you." I said back to her.**

**I got in and stood under the running water as I watched the dried blood running off my body. I racked my brain for a reason why Tanner would want Bella, and why Bella would be willing to hurt Edward like this. Then thats when it dawned on me. I could remeber Tanner and "Edward" talking about the beautiful Bella. Tanner wanted her as his mate cause she already has given birth and raised a half bread. Half bread! I remebered back to "Edwards" little story. He was a werewolf bitten by a vampire! This whole coven was werewolves and vampires, but not seprate! They were both! They had the skilled of both! I gasped at this thought and shot out of the bathroom as soon as I had dressed. To late. Tanner and Bella were gone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_A/N: Well the reveiws are finaly comming! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! A lot of you seem confused, so I'm gunna say this once. The Evil Edward's clan (and I will explain in this chapter how he's taking the shape of Edward) or the red eyed vampires are not so much vampires. They are, but they are werewolves too. See Evil Edward... his name is Vaynce by the way (some of u probably didn't catch that) was a werewolf, but Vaynce had no knowledge of that untill vampires started attacking his town. Vaynce didn't know what was happening to him when he started to phase, and there was no one there to explain so he simply resisted it, but while he was focused on not letting his body win a vampire came out of no where and bit him, Vaynce thrown the vampire to it's death. So Vaynce turns into a vampire... but he's still a werewolf. He's a hybrid. Vaynce got his clan of hybrids by well.. lets just say it.. havin sex with HUMAN women, then after the 4months of pure agony and then giving birth to an awful creature Vaynce would feed on the women. Sorry this A/N was so long, I just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for reading and reveiws, and sorry for the mistakes in the story. I'm going to try to slow down and make myself edit. Enjoy!_

**Renesmee's POV:**

**My father was pacing the stone ground, I'm sure racking his brain for an escape. I looked around. No windows, no light, not even a flicker of candle shown anywhere. I stood up walking to the door and peeking outside of it. There was an old lady with a broom sweeping, while another younger lady was behind her moping. I sighed and slid down the door to sit on the ground. Thats when a sudden pain hit me. I felt like something was stabbing me with knives inside my stomach. I groaned in pain, grabbing my sides tightly and completely falling to the floor. **

**"Baby!" I heard a voice call.**

**"Sweetie!" I heard the voice again. I slowly opened my eyes to see a beautiful face staring at me. His brows were pulled together and he had tears cutting into his face. "Jacob!" I said sweetly lifting my hand and placing it on his face. "Sweetie!" Jacob said again, starting to smile now. He lifted his hand to hold my face, but it was cold, and stiff. I closed my eyes and forced the tears back. "Look at me." Jacob whispered. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping to see my Jacob again. I looked up at him, his hand still placed on my face. He was pale, almost blue, his eyes were wide and lifeless. His chest was pumping while his lungs were gasping for air. "Jacob!" I screamed, letting the tears fall. His eyed dashed me to me and he choked out another "I love you" before tumbling down on top of me. I screamed then. I screamed and scrambled to escape his weight. **

**"Renesmee!" **

**I whipped my head in the direction of the voice and seen my father. He looked like he was going to cry. I glanced at the floor where my dead husband laid, he wasn't there. **

**"Renesmee?" My father asked, more calmer now. **

**"Dad!" I shouted back as I threw my arms around his neck and started to sob on his shoulder. "Dad! Jacob was alive! We could have saved him! Dad!" **

**"Sh, calm down." Edward said, rocking me calmly in his arms. **

**"Dad don't let go! Don't leave me please daddy!" I shouted at him, clinging on to his shirt with all the strength I had. **

**Edward's POV:**

**Daddy, she hadn't called me that in so long. She never really did unless she was really upset or scared. I knew she was missing Jacob, she loved him so much, just as he loved her. I held her in my arms, kissing her forehead and just rocking her while she cried and eventualy fell asleep. I could hear the thoughts of other around me. They were all screaming for help inside thire minds, some in pain, some just scared. My mind wondered and eventualy landed on a poor girl's thoughts. Her mind was showing an ugly man on top of her and she was slienting screaming. I ducked my head and rested my chin on my daughters shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried to escape my thoughts, and I had untill I heard a male mind speak Bella's name. My head snapped up and I strained to hear his thoughts. He was very distant. I stood up, carrying my girl in my arms as I walked around the room trying to force my skill further. **

"**Bella is such a beautiful girl. Red eyes suit her so well." He thought.**

**Red eyes! My Bella had red eyes!? "I wish I could tell her how much I wanted her, how much I could give her. More than her Edward could. Ha! I'd love to see his face when I kiss her." His evil mind showed me mini movies of kisses and any touching they had shared. I growled, shoving my daughter closer to my chest. I fell back to the floor and screamed at myself for not even thinking of my Bella. I was so preoccupied with my daughter, our daughter that I forgot she was out there in a full blown rage! How stupid am I! I let her slip, I let her become the monster I didn't want her to ever have to be, the monster I was! **

**I had laid with Nessie for hours, just letting her sleep in my arms. She started to stur and I composed myself, not showing any sign of weakness or hurt on my face. This is one time I was glad I didn't have a heart beat to control. Nessie would have heard it, how slow and unwilling to still be beating and she would have freaked. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with her fists. Her stomach growled as she looked up at me and smiled. We both let go of small quiet laughs and smiled at one another. It never failed to amaze me how much she looked like her mother, but how much she looked like me too. I grabbed her in a hug and let my face drag as it hid behind her head, pulling myself together again when she let me go. Renesmee rolled back over and tucked herself back into my side, closing her eyes. I watched as she slowly driffted back to a sleep of depression when she yelled at the top of her lungs. I quickly bound to my feet, hovering over her. "Whats wrong Nessie!?" I screetched at her.**

"**My stomach! My sto-stomach!" She yelled out. I pressed my hands to her sides, and around her belly button, feeling for lumps or sore spots. I pressed lightly into the top of her stomach right below her ribs and she let out a horrfying scream. She started to cry, and loosing controll of her body. The door bashed open and a women with towels, water, and box walked in. She leaned down to my daughter, placing towels dipped in warm water on her forehead and neck. **

"**Step outside, please Mr. Cullen." She said calmly, still placing rags on Nessie.**

**I gave her a confused look and was about to argue when a man stepped in, "Mr. Cullen. Tanner and Bella would like to see you. Please follow me." Bella! That's all I could think of. I leaned down pressing a kiss to my daughters forehead and standing up and walking out the door. This place was awful, smelled of nothing but blood, and all the thoughts were in pain and discomfort. The stone walls were lined in red curtins, once in a while a painting of an old man would hang. The floor, where I kept my eyes most of the walk, was stone but at odd looking stone. It was kinda soft and green. We walked for what seemed like hours, finaly stopping at a huge stone door. The vampire pulled it open with ease, his name was Danny from his thoughts, and others around him. **

"**Just inside, door to your left. Go in there. Tanner and Bella will attend you shortly." Danny said, ushering me inside the stone doors. I took a step in side and jumped a little when the stone door crashed closed behind me. I started walking to the door the left, already smelling Bella's beautiful scent. It smelled off tho, I was asuming it was the human blood she was now craving. I pushed open the door and took a seat inside. I sat by a beautiful lit fight place. It was this soft green stone the floors were made of. I soon realized it was a very old moss that had grown from the moisture. Most likely poisonis to human. I searched the stone building for the thoughts of Nessie or the nurse that was attending her. I found Nessie and she was still in pain, miserable pain. Her mind was a fog, she was slowly passing out. I started searching for the nurse's thoughts when my Bella stepped threw the door. She had a look that just stunned me, her eyes were the redist red I have ever seen a vampire's eyes and he fists were clenched, as was her jaw. I took a step torwards her as she took one step back. **

"**Bella!" I said, hoping it didn't sound like I was in pain even tho I was and I wanted her to know that. **

"**Edward." She said coldly, starting to circle the room.**

"**Bella! What happened? What's going on?!"**

**That's when Tanner stepped it, racing to Bella's side. They shared a deep kiss and Bella linked her arm threw his and resting her free hand on his stomach. **

"**Edward, Edward, Edward!" Tanner said, almost in a chuckle! "What shall we do with you!" This time he did chuckle. I felt my knees shaking, but my eyes never left my Bella, his Bella.**

"**Let me go Tanner! Let my family and I leave!" I said, almost pleading.**

"**We could do that, yes." Tanner agreed.**

**I started to smile, opening my arms up to Bella. "_Bella stays Edward. She's my mate now. She chose me."_ Tanner thought. My arms dropped and I looked at him with heartbroken written all over my face. "Bella!" I screamed, dropping to me knees. "Please Bella! I love you! You know I love you! Please, remember Bella!" I pleaded. I dropped to all fours, gasping for useless air. It ached to breath, the air just ripped down my throat and into my lungs. "Edward!" I heard a beautiful voice say. I looked up to look at Bella. "I'm sorry Edward." She said calmly walking torwards me and resting her hand under my chin. "Your no good for me." She said those words, those words I had said to her when I had left her all those years ago. Anger grew inside me, taking over the hurt and heartache. **

"**Fine Bella!" was all I could spit out. She nodded and walked vampire speed back to her choosen one. I watched as they left the room, thire arms tighting around each other. The hurt started to rear it's ugly head again. I felt like I would be having a heart attack if I could. I dry heaved wishing I had tears to let fall and wet my face. I gripped my chest and looked at the floor gasping for the uneeded air. I heard the door creek open and the vampire that had led me here peeked around the opening. **

"**Your daughter is in need of you, Mr. Cullen." He said motioning for me to come with him. I took a step torward him and dropped to my knees. I started dry sobbin again, screaming "no" at the top of my lungs every time someone offered to help me up. I could hear the concern thoughts around me when I heard one screaming my daughters name. **

"**Take me to my daughter!" I demanded standing up and looking Danny dead in the eyes. He nodded his head and led me back to my daughter.**

**Bella's POV:**

**I felt so hurt, leaving my beautiful perfect husband there. He was hurt, so hurt I could tell by the expression on his face, but Tanner. He just had this thing about him, it made me fall head over heels in love with him. His kissing and hugs seemed so right, I felt like this was where I should be. **

"**Bella baby" Tanner called to me. "I would like you to meet my father, he would love to talk to you."**

**I just nodded my head and allowed Tanner to pull me into a small room. There was a very young small guy sitting at the end of the stone table. He had his head down reading a book and shoving raw meat into his mouth. Tanner cleared his throat and the small man stood up and ushered us to sit down. Tanner pulled out my chair and sat in the seat next to me grasping my hand in his. **

"**Bella! I'm glad to see you again!" The young man said smiling brightly at me. **

"**Again?" I questioned. I knew I was out of it for a while but I know I've never laid eyes on this man.**

"**Oh." He chuckled. "I'm who your family was calling Evil Edward." **

**I glanced at Tanner and he too was fighting back a laugh. **

"**Bella my father can take the shape of anyone he wishes." Tanner said **

"**Oh." I said nodding. "What was the point of taking the shape of Edward?" I asked.**

"**There wasn't one. He was just the strongest. We were guessing he was the coven leader." Tanners father said smiling at me. **

"**He's not." I corrected him.**

**He nodded in agreement. "See Bella. I am a hybrid." He contniued. **

"**A hybrid?" I asked.**

"**Yes. My mother was a human women, a hooker. My father was a werewolf. When I was going threw my first phase a vampire in town bit me. The vemon comsumed my body and before I knew it I was what I am." Tanner's father explained.**

"**So you can, sleep and do other humanly stuff?" I asked staring at the link hands of Tanner and mine. **

"**Right!" Tanner's father said nodding. "We sleep, we can eat human foods, but we can drink blood aswell. We can phase into wolves and age once we learn to control the phasing, but we can't die. You have to rip us limb from limb and throw us in fire to kill us. Just like vampires." **

"**So how exactly are you taking the shape of Edward? Is it like a power you gained from being a hybrid?" I asked looking back into the eyes of Tanner's dad.**

"**Not exactly. It's not a vampire trait or skill. It comes from my hybrid blood. I am the oldest hybrid known, so I have the power of phasing into anyone I like." He looked me straight in the eye and before I could even looked away he had taken the shape of me. It was like looking in a mirror. **

"**See!" He said. Even his voice of the same tone as mine. He closed his eyes and just as fast as it came he was himself again. **

"**Bella." Tanner said. I turned to look at him and he smiled. "Would you please join me in my room for a nap?" He paused to ywan. "I know you don't sleep so you could wonder around my room. Theres a computer and video games in the back room that I'm sure you could keep yourself entertained with." I nodded my head and he took my hand dragging me out of the room. **

**Leah's POV:**

**This Tasha was a weird one. She slept and could feel pain from just a little pinch but she had no heart beat, no pulse. I couldn't figure out what she was. Jacob and Sam were gone. Pual had litterly drug thire bodies back home and the girl even cried even tho she barly knew them. What was she?! Tears, no heart beat, no blood in her vains, but she slept! She was littlerly the walking dead. Today was the funeral of Jacob. Sam's was last week and Billy decided he would give Sam's family the time to calm down before he sprung another death on them. I don't know about them but it helped me. I was dressed in black, as well as my mother and brother. We left the house to go to Billy's around noon to help Billy get to the funeral himself. Since his son had died he just never had any desire to drive or even move from his wheel chair. I'm sure today was the first day in a week since Billy removed himself to even take a shower. We all knew Billy wasn't going to make it much longer. He was loosing weight so fast and he kept coughing up blood. When we finaly arrived at the church there was people all around us. Some I knew some I didn't. I could since some as werewolves and some I was asuming was friends and family. They all had to know about werewolves tho cause there was four laying beside the coffin. I raced forward, Tasha clinging to my arm. When I reached Jacob I started to cry. I've never cried so hard in my life. I looked around, expecting Renesemee to be some where in the crowd. She wasn't of course. I dropped to my knees and cried more. Tasha was there tho, shushing me and rubbing my back. She told me it was fine, he's in a better place and he will always be with the pack in spirt. The preacher started to preach tho. Tasha and I stood up and took seats next to my little brother in the back of the church. I pulled Seth into a tight hug as he bawl into my shoulder. We listened to the crying and to the good times we all shared with Jacob. The preacher called Seth to the front of the church. Seth was the next in line for pack leader. He was the youngest but by far the strongest. My little brother was smart and brave. I heard Seth suck in a breath as he stood to walk up front. I turned to hug Tasha as I listened to Seth speech about how he was the next in line, how Jacob had prepared him for this, like Jacob knew he was going to die. He told us how he died and why Jacob was there. He explained the capture of the Cullens and that he would not stop untill he found them alive and well. **


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter! I really love all of you who have read my story, but truthfuly this story just isn't going in the right direction. I'm going to stop it here, and wait for more readers possibly or I may just completely delete it. I'm not sure yet. As of right now it's going to stick around and sit. Maybe i'll get a wild hair up my ass and write a few chapters here and there. **

**Now I'm attempting a new story! A more planned, more organized and deffently longer story! I'm going to write 3-5 chapters on it first tho, get a beta and my mother to reread it and see how it goes. I'm sorry if theres any disapointments and I promise Betrayed will be finished, but I just might redo it and or something of that sort!**

**Thanks for read guys and gals! **


End file.
